Jealousy Leads to Trouble
by The Strategist
Summary: Matt and Mimi start to get really jealous of Sora and Tai and there hatred becomes a monster. I continued my story A lesson Wall learned.please R


Jealousy Leads to Trouble  
It was a nice warm day in the digiworld. The digidestened both new and old members were having a nice calm day in the digiworld. The Empire had not attack them for weeks they have had a peaceful vacation. Izzy and Joe have been busy fixing everyone's communicator. Yolie and Kari were getting dinner ready. Davis, T.k, and Cody decided to read a book. Matt and Mimi were busy looking at Tai and Sora. Tai and Sora to young people who would never let anything come between their love for each other not even Matt and Mimi, but little do they know that there love may just have to be strong to defeat the anger of Matt and Mimi.  
************************************************************   
Tai and Sora were at the lake Tai was playing his flute and Sora listened with her head on his shoulder. Sora cares for Tai more then anyone else in the group. Tai is the leader and the strongest of all the digidestened he knows his further and what he has to do one day. Tai will one day have to fight the digimon Empire alone with out help from anyone not even his digimon. Sora tries her best not to think of it for it up sets her more and more every time she does. No one, but Tai and Sora know what of this. They decided it would be best for the group if they didn't tell. Tai was chosen for this dotty he went along with whole thing. Tai and Sora continue to wait for the day Tai will have to fight, but before that their love for each other will be put through test of strength, trust, and courage.  
Yolie and Kari had just finish dinner.  
"Ok guys come and get it," yelled Yolie.  
"Aright lets eat," said T.k.  
"Smiles great Yolie," said Gomamon.  
"Here you go Matt," said Kari handing him a plate.  
"Thanks!" said Matt snatching the plate.  
"Whoa someone grumpy tonight, what's up with you?" asked Kari.  
"Nothing now just shut up," said Matt.  
"What's bugging him," asked Joe.  
"I think it might be Tai and Sora he hates the idea of them being together," said Cody.  
"Wall he doesn't have to take out on us," said Izzy.  
"Hay when were done eating, Tai will you play us a song on your flute?" asked Yolie.   
"Why do you guys always what to hear Tai play his flute?" asked Matt.  
"Ok fine I won't play tonight, Sora how about you let us listen to your locket," said Tai.  
"Sure since for some reason Matt doesn't want to her you play the song," said Sora.  
"What do mean Tai play the song?" asked Davis.  
"The song Tai plays on his flute is one of the ones that he programmed into my locket," said Sora.  
"So Tai puts his songs into the your locket why," asked Kari.  
"So if I'm not around she can listen to the song on her Locket so I'll always be with her," said Tai.  
"You always are," said Mimi silent grumpy voice.  
"Did you say something Mimi?" asked Izzy.  
"Who me no I didn't say anything," said Mimi. They all ate and Sora opened her Locket. The song it played was the same as the one Tai plays on his flute. Later they all went to sleep, but Mimi she went for a walk and ran in to Ponymon.  
"Hello Mimi," said Ponymon.  
"Hello Ponymon," said Mimi.  
"Is there something wrong Mimi?" asked Ponymon.  
"Yeah it's Tai he seem to pay more attenuation to Sora then he does anyone else in the group," said Mimi.  
"That is what he's suppose to do. It's his dotty to protect Sora the heart of your team," said Ponymon.  
"It just bugs me that he cares only for Sora and on one else in the group I can't stand it," said Mimi.  
"Is it," said Ponymon.  
"What do mean is it?" asked Mimi.   
"Is that or is it that you're really jealous of her?" asked Ponymon.  
"Me jealous, why would I be jealous of Sora, I mean I have batter clothes and batter looks so why would I be jealous of Sora?" asked Mimi.  
"Maybe because what Tai sees in her that you can't see on the out side," said Ponymon.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mimi.  
"What Tai sees in Sora is kindness and love and all the things that make up all the good ness in both the real and digiworld," said Ponymon.  
"Well how does he know I don't have all that?" asked Mimi.  
"Maybe be cause the way you attack when he's around her when she kisses him all this could give him a sign of what you are on the inside. Mimi Tai holds something that will one day save the real and digiworld," said Ponymon.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mimi. Ponymon turned around and begin to walk away, but before she walked she turned her head around and said "Be careful I can see the hatred with in you be careful for jealousy can lead to trouble," Then she ran into the forest instill she was out of site. Mimi stood where she was for a wail then started back to camp.  
"What did she mean by all that could I really be jealous of Sora Na," said Mimi for some reason you can tell that she didn't get the point. The next day they all had breakfast and decided to stay were they are for two more days. Tai and Sora were setting the lake. Tai was looking over the water and so was Sora.  
"Taichi my love is anything wrong?" asked Sora.  
"No my love, just think of how I'm going to fight the Empire when its time," said Tai.   
"Lets think of that when the day comes," said Sora. Touches his lips with hers. Matt and Mimi saw this and started to grow madder and madder it seems Mimi forgot what Ponymon said. There digivices turned black and their eyes became red. Everyone saw this and begin to worry. Matt and Mimi had become angry that they let their hatred grow and take over when out of the nowhere came a monster.  
"Who the hack is that?" asked Davis.  
"I am Jealousmon I come from the hate of the two kids you know as Matt and Mimi. I destroy what they shoot their anger at and that would be the two kids over by the lake, Darkness Ray," said Jealousmon he fired dark beam of light right at Tai and Sora.  
"Sora get down," said Tai he and Sora both jumped to the side.   
Matt and Mimi woke up and saw what just happened they had wanted to brake up Tai and Sora up so badly that they created a monster to for fill that task, but the way he is in tins to do it is not the way they wanted.  
"Veemon armor digivolve," said Davis.  
"Veemon armor digivolve to...FLAMEDRAMON.  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to...HALSMON.  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...DIGMON.  
"Patamon armor digivolve to...PAGASMON.  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to...NEFRTIMON.  
They digivolved and attacked Jealousmon.  
"Fire Rocket," said Flamedramon.  
"Gold rush," said Digmon.  
"Tamps Wing," said Halsmon.  
"Star sewer," said Pagasmon.   
"Roszeda Stone," said Nefrtimon. They fire all of their attacks, but Jealousmon just blocked all of their attacks.  
"Darkness Ray," said Jealousmon and they all dedigivolved. Tai and Sora were in hot water. Matt and Mimi had crated so much hate that Jealousmon couldn't be defeat by any digimon they had with them.  
"Black Ring," said Jealousmon he fired a ring right at them. Tai got in front of Sora and blocked the ring from hitting her.  
"TAI!" yelled Sora.  
"I won't let any thing happen to you Sora," said Tai still blocking Jealousmon's attacks from hitting her.  
"Tai please don't stop you get killed," said Sora.  
"I don't care as long as you'll be ok," said Tai.  
"Tai," said Sora starting to cry. Just then Tai's digivice started to glow and flout in the air it got be hide Tai's back and crated a shield that was blocking Jealousmon's attacks. Suddenly Agumon started to act strange.  
"Hay Agumon what's wrong?" asked Cody.  
"I think he's about to digivolve," said Izzy and he did.  
"Agumon Hyper digivolve to... CHARMELEONMON," who looks a little like Flamedramon.  
"Who is that," asked Matt.  
"I am Charmeleonmon a hyper digimon I use the digivice of courage to hyper digivolve, my fire beam will burn the enemy down to ashes," Jealousmon attacked Charmeleonmon.   
"Darkness Ray," said Jealousmon. Charmeleonmon blocked it and fired right back at him.  
"Fire Beam," said Charmeleonmon. He fires a red-hot beam that hit Jealousmon hard. Jealousmon dissolved and Charmeleonmon became Agumon again.  
"Tai are you alright?" asked Sora.  
"Yes," answered Tai.  
"Commencing recovering presages," said Tai's digivice.  
"Who are you?" asked Tai.  
"I am Cyber your key tool and weapon. I can heal all your woes and scan the area for enemies," said Cyber. Later when Cyber was done he feasted him self to Tai's arm and went off line.   
"Wow that thing can come in hand," said Izzy.  
"Could it heal are woes?" asked Veemon.  
"Don't think so he out like a light I guess he's going to take a nap," said Tai.  
"O wall maybe later then," said Armadillomon. They all had lunch and then Tai and Sora were about to go for a walk when Matt and Mimi stopped them.  
"Tai, Sora wait," said Matt.  
"Hay Matt is anything wrong?" asked Tai.  
"Matt and I wanted to say were sorry for what happened today," said Mimi.  
"Yeah sorry," said Matt.  
"Its ok you guys," said Tai.  
"We forgive you," said Sora. Matt and Mimi were happy to hear that and went back to the campsite. Tai and Sora went on their walk.  
"Tai it looks like cyber is going to be something you use in your fight with the Empire," said Sora.  
"Yeah once I learn how to work him, but like you said earlier today lets wait till that day comes," said Tai.  
"Yeah lets just wait," said Sora. They kiss and hold. Tai now has his weapon that will be useful in his fight with the Empire, but he and Sora are still the only ones who no about Tai's future and what he will have to do Tai blocking Jealousmon's attacks got him Cyber and got the team a new digimon and it brings the digiworld one step closer to freedom.  
The End  
I hoped you liked it I continued my story A Lesson Wall Leaned. Please Please Please leave a review. Oh and if your wondering who Ponymon is look at my story A Lesson Wall Learned  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
